epicsagafandomcom-20200216-history
Scripts - V1/Those Who Fight - 8
their fight with General Kurt's small army, it seems that the men are outmatched by the superior skills and power of Beecanoe, E.T.G., Sephira, and Jared Beecanoe: Why did we even waste our breath with these clowns? It's no surprise they're so weak! kicks Beecanoe in the shin Beecanoe: OOOWWW!!!! Jared: It would be best if you do not underestimate this short amount of an army. Since they are connected to General Kurt, maybe brash decisions will not cut it. E.T.G.: But we kicked Kurt's hide in the past! Should it matter if we need a strategic plan, now!? Jared: Like it or not, I am afraid there is no other option... then, one of the men slowly came back up Soldier #2: You think you're bad, huh? General Kurt's our one and only savior! You fools should stop while you're ahead! Beecanoe: {snarls} SHUT UP!!! sets his fist on fire and knocks the guard's lights out Sephira: Umm, guys... we have, like, a problem here! DO SOMETHING!! Beecanoe: We ARE doing something, girly. Us three are making an effort to save lives, while your ditzy and overexcited behavior is attempting to ruin things. You didn't have to tag along! Sephira: Well, excuuuuse me! Why do you have to be so grouchy and headstrong most of the time? In fact, you're so grouchy that this, like, ruins your beauty... if you have that. Beecanoe: I at least know my way through logical sense. Besides, I have ENOUGH logical sense to have been the WOA leader, until Rocky showed up and took the position for himself! Sephira: You're a pint-sized bonehead, so does it really matter!? Beecanoe: You're a dumb girl! Sephira: You're a dumb BOY!! Sephira and Beecanoe start arguing furiously, the army, Jared, and E.T.G. look on in confusion Army: What the hell's wrong with these two??? E.T.G.: That's exactly what I'd like to know. Jared: Quite... Beecanoe: Also, what is your deal with rejecting me as well?! I saved you and promised to love you tenfold! Instead, you start having feelings with the Saurian relative. How's that fair!? Sephira: A princess always gets her way. Just, like, stop it now. facepalms himself and comes between the two Jared: BOTH OF YOU QUIT THIS USELESS QUARREL!!!!!!! Army: ??? Jared: We have an objective to handle and the only real suggestion for you is argumentation. This bickering of yours has gone too far, Beecanoe. Beecanoe: {scoffs} Saurian turns to Sephira Jared: And as for you... Sephira: {gulp} Jared: Have I not told you to keep your distance with my ally? My anger does not need to be lashed out on you, but rather my friend. army and ETG still look on in confused states Soldier #3: Are we attacking or not!? after one of the soldiers spoke, ETG saw this and threw a kunai {SSSSSSKKKKRIIIIITCH!!!!!!!!!} Soldier #3: AW!! E.T.G.: {sighs} This is so pompous! Beecanoe: Huh!? turns his attention to one of the killed guards Beecanoe: (He's dead.) Sephira: Beec? Jared: He must be wondering who already killed that soldier. From my perspective, it's a sharp-like knive that is about the size of a mutant pencil. But who could make such an action like this? three of them look at each other with awe Jared, Sephira, and Beecanoe: E.T.G.... raises his arms up and puts them behind his back with shyness E.T.G.: No need to thank me. The stupid arguing that occurred a moment ago had to be stopped, so I threw one of my kunai knives at one of those soldiers of Kurt. Everybody wins! Soldier #2: {laughs} We'll let you off for now, WOA creeps. But let this be a warning: there is an even greater foe than our beloved General Kurt, himself. Au revoir! remaining number of soldiers throw the transportation device on the ground and teleport elsewhere, leaving their dead comrade behind Jared: Eventually, we will meet again, despicable army. Beecanoe: They're only useful as punching bags. COWARDLY punching bags! dashes toward Jared and hugs him Sephira: I WANNA LEAVE!!! Wanna leave, wanna leave, wanna leave! Like, right now! E.T.G.: Easy, princess. The best thing for the moment's to wait until Genius Guy and the others land here with the ship. the Saurian is wondering with a worried look on his face E.T.G.: What's wrong, Jared? Beecanoe: You seem more under the weather as usual! Hahahahahaha!!! {Sephira then runs to Beecanoe and elbows him in the hip} Jared: This is awkward to say, but by the name of this location and what one of the soldiers said about a greater force than General Kurt, our enemy has to be behind all of this. The reappearance of Iblis and Mephiles, the destroyed city, and all those myths I have heard about before must tie into one event... Sephira: You don't, like, think it's HIM, right!? Jared: I'm naturally positive it is. Beecanoe: Hmph! {Beecanoe crosses his arms while looking up in the air proudly] {Later} the Gates of Hell, a brooding Necromancer watches the monitors, which showcase all of the previous events that happened in the Epic Saga history ???: These must be the naysayers. How quaint. ???: YYYYYAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! ???: Absolutely correct, Pariah. This team of warriors are known as the Warriors of Apocalypse, first under the creation of deceased Lord Apocalypse. Three of our most despised targets are present, as well: the Saurian prince of honor, Jared Raigon; the Dry Bones with only the care of aggression and power, Beecanoe Drygly; and the Rannali girl from Planet Conquest, Princess Sephira. Pariah: YYYYYYYYYOOOOOWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Necromancer later turns off the monitors and looks out to the outside world, with his demon chimera, Pariah. Judas: ... Pariah: K...I....L....L be continued... Category:Epic Saga Category:Those Who Fight